How to Rock My Life
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Stevie isn't having the best life, but will hurt from her friends add on to that pain or will she forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dolls! I decided to write another story because I had my creative juices flowing at midnight. My mom takes my phone away at night, but she left it last night and I decided to write down the story that was slowly forming in my head.**

 **Have you guys heard Lulu Antariksa and Daniel Durstin's cover of Everything has Changed?! It's amazing! They are slowly getting back together! I'm so happy!**

 **Don't forget to ask your own questions in the reviews and I'll happily answer them...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock( if I did it would have never gotten canceled...) or any other products mentioned. I also do not own Coldplay.**

 _I was running from a dark figure. It tried to grab me, but I started to run even faster. Soon, I was at the only place I felt safe. The middle of the forest. I sat down and waited for my best friend to come. I felt someone grab my arm and a familiar voice yell out," Stevie!"_

I blinked my eyes to the sound of someone trying to get into my room. I instantly bolted up and grabbed my metal baseball bat. _It's my dad_ , I thought as my door was literally knocked down and the smell of beer, alcohol, and Vodka fill the room.

"What do you want", I asked as this man I was forced to call my father walked in and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

"I thought I told you to clean the house", he yelled as I slowly backed away.

"I-I d-d-did", I say as he stepped closer with a beer bottle and a frying pan.

"No you didn't", he yelled as he threw the bottle at me. I dodged it, but the frying pan came at me and hit my cheek.

He turned around and left me there with a purple and black bruise slowly forming on the left side of my face. I didn't have makeup to cover it up with, so I put my aviators and let my hair fall in front of my face. I quickly put on my acid washed light blue skinny jeans with my Coldplay T-shirt and my high top converse. I got my bag and made my way downstairs. I made my way outside and started walking to school.

When I got close to the parking lot I lowered my head, so that my face was down. I continued walking to the school. I stopped at my locker and put the combination in. I took out some concealer, that I have for these occasions, and quickly applied it. I looked at myself in the mirror before closing my locker and heading to the band room. There was still an hour left before school started, so I took my phone out as I passed by the courtyard. I opened the _new message_ button and texted Zander.

( _Stevie,_ **Zander** )

 _Hey Z_

 **Hey Steves**

 _Whatcha doing?_

 **Nothing getting ready 4 school. U?**

 _Nothing_

 **Cool. Txt u later**

Zander never ended a conversation with me this early. Something was up. As I reached the band room, I heard two people talking. I looked through the window that faces the back of the couch and couldn't believe what I saw. I stared as I saw Zander and Kacey making out. She was on top of him and she was running her fingers through his thick, curly, raven locks. _I thought only I could touch his hair_ , I thought angrily. I felt like my world literally split in half. Zander was my best friend and I couldn't be happier that he is dating Kacey, but I really liked Zander.

 _This day keeps getting better_ , I thought sarcastically as I walked to the bands lunch table. I sighed as I sat down. I took out my biochem homework and started to work on the conclusion questions from our experiment we had last week. I must have been tired because I started to fall asleep.

 _No don't please._

 _No._

 _Help me._

 _Stop._

 _Please stop._

 _"Stevie" I heard someone say._

 _"Stevie"_

 _No._

 _Let_

 _Me_

 _Go_

 _Nooo_

I bolted up and looked around. I was in the band room and Gravity 5 was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Zander asked with a worried look in his eyes. He was knelt over me and was carefully putting my hair behind my ear. I saw Kacey, from the corner of my eye, look really jealous.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine", I said as I brushed his hand away and sat up," just one question. How did I get here. Last time I checked at was at the lunch table."

"Well you see", Nelson began," me and Kevin were walking to lunch table when we saw you there mumbling something. When we tried to wake you up you started to scream so we called Zander. He carried you here and that's how you ended up here."

"Oh", was all I could say.

"Uh...Stevie? What's that purple black spot on your cheek?" he asked me as I quickly put my hand on my cheek to cover it.

"Oh. It's nothing. I fell off of my skateboard yesterday. That's all", I said as he studied my face carefully.

"Ok...", he said unsure as the bell rang.

"Well, Kevin and I need to get to geometry", Nelson said as they left with their gameboys out and their heads down.

"Zander and I need to go to biochemistry...and to talk", she says as she took Zander's arm and dragged him out.

"Stevie, aren't you going to class?" he asked as he was dragged away by Kacey.

I waited till he was already outside and out of earshot before saying," nah. I think i'm gonna stay here and die."

I was sitting on the floor of my special place, it was in the middle of the forest. I sat down under my big willow tree that let sunlight in to make the whole tree look on fire, but enough so that it doesn't feel too hot. The tree was covered in three thick layers of willow leaves that reached the ground. It was the place where I went to think or write a new song. But sometimes I think that it might be my death bed. Not that I'm planning on suicide...yet, but if my life does get any worse I can commit it here and no one would know...except Zander.

He comes here a lot too.

I had my pocketknife out besides me as I rolled up my long sleeves to reveal countless scars. Some were little. Others were big and deep. To me they're reminders of all the shit that I've put up with. All the pain and happiness. All the anger and sadness. The loneliness I have suffered. They all date back to when I was fourteen. Two years worth of scars.

I pressed the knife down on to my wrist and started to cut for everything that went wrong today.

 _For getting hit with a frying pan._

 _Because Zander didn't want to talk to me._

 _Because Zander and Kacey were making out._

 _Because I feel in love with an idiot that only likes pretty girls that wear designer clothes and are hot._

 _Because I hate my life_

I feel asleep watching the swaying leaves of the willow tree.

 **The more chapters I have the more drama and conflict there will be. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing dolls and remember to follow this story if you want notifications when I update the next chapters!**

 **Have an awesome day. Don't forget your beautiful!**

 **~Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Did you miss me? You guys probably didn't…**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Silent tear 1: Thank you for enjoying my stories. That means a lot to me.**

 **Alexa77: I found time to update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or anything else used.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at my screen and saw that Zander was calling.

( _Stevie,_ **Zander)**

 _Hello?_

 **Stevie! Where are you?**

 _Oh. Just somewhere..._

 **Stevie. Where are you?**

 _At my special place._

 **Why are you there?**

 _Because..._

 **Because why?**

 _Just... because_

 **Ok. I'm going to pick you up.**

 _Fine._

I hung up and made my way to the edge of the forest, where Zander was picking me up. I sat on the curb and stared down the street, waiting for Zander. An hour passed since I last talked to Zander. I sighed and stood up just as a clap of thunder and a storm of rain came crashing down. I let out another sigh and started walking home. By the time I got home it was four am. I had to wake up at five thirty for school, so I decided to take a shower and do the homework I didn't do. I opened the door to the house as quietly as possible. I was to loud because the next thing I knew a trail of hot blood was running down the left side of my face. I faced my father as he started to push me against the wall and snake his fingers around my waist.

"Came home for some fun?" he asked as his hands went down my waist.

"Let me go", I said as I tried to push him off. He was to strong because I felt him push me up against the door even more. I quickly stepped on his foot with the heel of my combat boots. He stopped what he was doing and started to yelp in pain. I ran from the house and didn't stop until I got to the band room. I quietly slipped in and turned on the lights. I looked around the room before I made my way to the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes.

 _"You are a worthless piece of shit", he yells before stabbing my mother. He turns to me and says," you're next."_

 _He makes his way to me and pushes me against the wall. I let out a whimper as he touches me in all the wrong places._

 _"Stevie!" I hear my mother yell," I need you to be strong. Don't give up. I'll be there for you. I promise. Promise me you will never leave. Promise me."_

 _"I...I promise", I yell as she dies._

 _I'm all alone._

I woke up to someone stroking my hair and singing to me. I looked up and saw Zander. My head was in his lap. I realized I was breathing heavily, so I tried to regulate it again. I sat up and Zander stopped singing.

"Are you ok?" he asked me while studying my face.

"Fine", I murmured as I tried to stand up. His hands grabbed my arm, before I could stand.

"What?" I asked as he made me sit down on his lap.

"Stevie, I've been wondering, Why do you never invite us to your house. We've been to everyone else's house, except your house."

"Oh... I umm... my parents don't really like to have guests over..." I lied, or at least tried to lie because Zander could read me like a closed book.

"Stevie, you can tell me", he said as he looked into my hazel orbs.

"No Zander, I really can't", I said with a sigh.

"Why not. We tell each other everything", he said. I stood there with my mouth open. He is telling me that we tell each other everything? Him? The one who is keeping a secret that him and Kacey are dating?

"Really?! Because I don't recall you telling me that you and Kacey were dating!" I yell with tears in my eyes. He looks at me with wide eyes and his mouth open. I turn around and leave.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I am going to make a How To Rock Season Two, but i need ideas for 'episodes' and new characters. If you have any ideas please please please write them in the reviews! All ideas are good ideas.**

 **~Alexia**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, darlings! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story, I have been busy. Also I'm in my bed and it's freezing outside. It's weird because I live in Southern California, in a desert, so it's unusually cold.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

I keep walking until I make it to my locker. I rest my head on it before opening it and taking out my songbook. It's a small brown book with the words STEVIE on it in faded pink and yellow letters. I've had it since I was nine and there are papers sticking out of it. All my emotions are written down on it, as well as songs, drawings, and poems.

"Stevie! Stevie!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and see Zander coming closer to me. I turn around and sprint away, but it's too late. Zander already caught up.

"Stevie, listen. I really wanted to tell you, but it's just that we weren't ready for the world to know," he says. I stare unbelievably at him.

"But I'm your best friend. I should know everything that goes on in your life," I exclaim. I stare at him with my best death glare and he says, "fine, fine. I'm sorry Stevie. How can I make it up to you?"

I smile mischievously, "I have one way."

* * *

"Stevie! It's not funny!", the raven haired boy shouts to his best friend.

"Yes it is, now get out here. You owe me, remember?" the brunette says to him from her place on the couch. Zander sighs and walks out of the closet. Stevie immediately stops laughing and stares at his abs.

"It's not funny," Zander says again as he looks in the mirror. He only has on pink boxers. Stevie swallows thickly as her trance get stronger. Zander turns around, smirks and says, "see anything you like, Steves?"

Stevie quickly shook her head and gave him a pink cape with a bright blue 'Z' on it.

"Really Stevie?" Zander says as he took the cape and put it on.

"Yup, and you have to wear it all day," she said with her prize winning smirk.

"Won't the teachers get me in trouble?" he asks.

"Oh, Zander. You're forgetting that I'm Stevie Baskara. I can get anything I want," she replies, "now go. The bell hold ring in like ten seconds."

"Fine," Zander leaves the room, but comes back saying, "I will get you back."

Stevie shakes her head, "you can't get me back, if I'm getting you back."

Zander smirks and says, "watch me."

And with that they leave to go to class.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Happy New Year! I love you all! Please review. Even if you're a guest or you just read it.**

 **Love ya**

 **~Alexia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings! How is everyone? Here is the next chapter. Sorry for not updating!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **HTRobsessd: I'll try to update this one more.**

 **maximumride100: Do you want to be a part of this story or…?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

 _Two months later_

Stevie is sitting in the middle of the room, red blood dripping from her wrist to the floor. She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. It was stupid to believe that Zander would stay her friend when he could have prettier friends than her. She knows that with him dating Kacey, Molly would find a way to make them Perfs and leave her behind.

She wiped a tear and stood up. She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. Her dad wasn't here and she took that to her advantage. She walked to the front door and walked outside.

The day was cold and gray, but Stevie didn't care. They were her favorite days. When the rain came crashing down hard and the wind picked up speed and blew the cold air over her. It was like a reality check to her.

After Kacey found out what Stevie made Zander do, she kicked Stevie out of the band. She said she didn't want Stevie near her boyfriend anymore. It hurt Stevie a lot, like someone reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. She's lost everything and the last thing that she had to hold onto was snatched out of her hands by Kacey Simon.

 _Stevie's POV_

It's been two months since I was kicked out of Gravity Five. It's hard not having friends when your home life is a complete disaster. My dad has been more and more brutal when it comes to hitting me, but I don't care anymore. I just miss my friends.

I get up from my seat on the floor. It's funny that I thought that Zander was going to ask me out one day. I mean, why would _he_ ask _me_ out. It's just stupid to think that.

It's been pretty hard going to school everyday. Mostly because Kacey would look at me and give a rude sarcastic comment. I also have to deal with the Perfs. They are worse now that I don't have my friends with me.

I pick up my guitar and my songbook and head outside. My dad is on a "trip" somewhere so I have the house to myself for a little. When I get to the park I sit down.

The park is quiet with a few kids here and there. It's January, so it's cold and no one wants their kids to be sick. I see a little girl in combat boots and pigtails playing with a boy that has a flannel shirt on. It reminded me of Zander and me when we were younger. We would come to the park all the time and play and have fun. I shake my head and open my songbook. I open to a page that has a song that I've been working on. I breathe in and then I start to play my guitar.

 _You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

 _You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

I strum the last note and look down. I feel my eyes water, but I feel so much better.

"Wow, that was amazing," a voice says. I look up and see a girl around my age with black curly hair and tan skin. She has big brown eyes and is the same height as me.

"Uh, thanks," I say. She smiles and sits next to me. She has on a black tank top, shorts, knee high black socks and beat up converse. Her arms are filled with bracelets and her hands are filled with rings.

"I really did like it. I'm Moxie," the girl says.

I smile, "I'm Stevie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Stevie," she says.

"Nice to meet you too," I say, "Are you from around here?"

Moxie nods, "I just moved here from Oregon."

"Oh. So what are you doing at the park?" I ask.

She smiles and says, "I brought my little sister to play at the playground."

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah, my twin sister would have come, but she's been trying to get her room just right," Moxie says.

"Cool, whats her name?" I ask.

"Her name is Lexi," Moxie says.

"Oh, what school are you going to?" I ask, hoping that she would go to my school.

"Oh, uh Brewster High School," she says.

"I go there," I say. She has this big smile and says, "yay! Now I have a friend."

I smile, "Well I have a friend now too."

"Well I better get going. It's getting cold and I have to take my little sister home," Moxie says.

"Ok, bye," I shout after her. She looks back and waves before going over to the girl with combat boots.

I smile and think, _maybe school won't be so bad after all_.

* * *

 **Here you guys go! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been planning my quincenera and I've been busy. I've missed all of you so so so much. I promise that I'll update at least once a week. Ok?**

 **Love,**

 **Alexia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So, my grades are currently slipping and I just want to say, that I will still be writing for you because who needs school? Not me. Please check my bio for the updating schedule for February. It is at the bottom of the page.**

 **HTRobsessed: I like Moxie too. I wanted a new character. I see where you're coming from, Stevie is still the same tough Stevie, it's just when no one is around to see her breakdown, she does. She breaks down because she can't always be the tough girl, and that was her breaking point…. Did I confuse you? because I confused myself.**

* * *

I walk into school with a smile present on my face. I walk towards the direction of my locker, when I see Kacey and Zander standing right next to it. As they see me, they start to make out. I roll my eyes and put on my ear buds, before I put on my favorite song _I should've killed you when I had the chance_ by _A Day to remember_ **(This Is My Favorite Song Ever!)**. I open my locker and take out my science notebook. I turn around and walk towards the cafeteria when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and take a an ear bud out and see Moxie and a girl that looked just like Moxie, but with blond hair. I smile and say, "Hey Moxie."

She smiles and says, "Stevie, this is my sister Lexi."

I smile and say, "Hi."

The girl smiles and says, "it's nice to meet you."

"What is your schedule," I ask the two girls. They showed me their paper and I take out my schedule, which was on a worn out paper from August.

 _Moxie,_ **Lexi,** Stevie

 _Moxie_

 _Home Period- Ms. Miller_

 _First Period- Geometry- Mr. Schneider_

 _Second Period- History-Ms. Antariksa_

 _Third Period- Chemistry-Ms. Halston_

 _Fourth Period- English-Ms. Boscarino_

 _Lunch_

 _Fifth Period- Heritage Spanish 2-Mr. Crawford_

 _Sixth Period-Physical Education-Ms. Miller_

 _Seventh Period- Free period_

 **Lexi**

 **Home Period- Mr. Schneider**

 **First Period- Heritage Spanish 2-Mr. Crawford**

 **Second Period- History-Ms. Antariksa**

 **Third Period- Chemistry-Ms. Halston**

 **Fourth Period- Geometry-Mr. Schneider**

 **Lunch**

 **Fifth Period- English-Ms. Boscarino**

 **Sixth Period- Physical Education-Ms. Miller**

 **Seventh Period- Free period**

Stevie

Home Period- Ms. Antariksa

First Period- Geometry-Mr. Schneider

Second Period- Chemistry-Ms. Halston

Third Period- English-Ms. Boscarino

Fourth Period- History-Ms. Antariksa

Lunch

Fifth Period- Heritage Spanish 2-Mr. Crawford

Sixth Period- Physical Education-Ms. Miller

Seventh Period- Free period

"Cool, we have some classes together," I say. They nod their head and the bell rings. We each head our own way to home period. Hopefully this day is better than the others.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm late and sorry it's so short. I'm tired and sick and I have other things to do.**

 **~Alexia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, sorry for the very late update! I hope none of you lovely people have left yet.**

 **I'm on spring break next week, so yeah.**

 **I had no reviews for the last chapter, which is probably the reason why I didn't update this story, but here is a new one.**

 **Story advertisement: Check out indierockandroll24's** _ **His Flannels.**_ **They're basically just a bunch of amazing one shots about Stevie using Zander's flannels. It's so cute and she loves reviews so go check that out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock and anything else used.**

* * *

I walk into Ms. Antariksa's classroom. She was sitting at her desk while some people were sitting at their desk. I walk to my desk, at the back of the classroom. I popped my ear buds in and played one of my favorite songs, _Psychosocial_ by Slipknot. **(I know it's metal. It's one of my favorite songs and band)** Just then Kacey and Zander walk in. Zander makes eye contact with me. I look away and stare at the window.

"Ok, class. Settle down. I know that it's home period, but I'm going to assign you partners for the field trip we are going to on Friday.

The class groans and Ms. Antariksa smiles with amusement.

"Ok, I'm going to start pairing you up," she starts, "Marisa and Josh, Riley and Sabrina…"

I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Stevie and Molly, and Zander and Kacey."

I see Zander high five Kacey. I look down onto my lap and stare at my wrists. They were covered with a lot of bracelets, but you could still see some of my cuts when the bracelets bunch up. I look back up to see that Ms. Antariksa had written down the rules about the fieldtrip. I take a pen and paper out and start to copy them down.

 _1) You may not switch partners_

 _2) No pranks, tricks, etc._

 _3) Do not leave your partner during the trip_

 _4) No stealing_

I hear everyone, except Kacey and Zander, groan at number one. I hear Molly groan the loudest and say, "well, you guys are lucky. I'm stuck with Loserberry."

I ignore her and finish copying down all the rules. I put my paper and pen away and take my phone out, while I wait for the bell to ring.

After a five minutes of waiting, it finally rings. I get up and walk out. I wait for Moxie outside of her class.

"Hey Stevie," she says when she comes out.

"Hey, come on let's go before the bell rings again," I say as I readjust my bag strap. I grab her wrist and push ourselves through the crowd of people trying to get to their first period. We walk into the class just as the bell rings.

"Ahh, Miss. Baskara, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Schneider says.

"Uh huh," I say as i walk to my seat, which was unfortunately, next to Zander. Mr. Schneider send Moxie to sit next to Molly and i sink into my seat. This class was going to be interesting

"I hope you are all having a wonderful day," Mr. Schneider says as he sits behind his desk, "we have a new student, today. Would you please introduce yourself?"

Moxie nods and walks to the front of the room, where everyone was looking at her. Molly made a noise as if Moxie is trash, but I don't think Moxie hears it.

"Hi, I'm Moxie Luna. I'm 15 and I like the color black," she says slowly.

"Are you rich?" Someone, probably Molly, asks.

"Uh, I am," Moxie says but continues, "I'm not rich."

"Oh," came the disappointed reply.

"Anything else?" Mr. Schneider asks Moxie who is biting nervously on her lips.

"Uh, I have a twin sister named Lexi," she says quietly.

"Thats cool," Grace exclaims from the back of the room.

"Grace!" Molly yells.

"Sorry," Grace says quietly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Zander asks. I look back at him and then towards Moxie. She is looking at Zander and is biting her lip.

She shakes her head and says, "uh, no."

Zander smiles and winks at her. She blushes slightly and stands there as everyone asks questions at once.

"Okay, thats enough class," Mr. Schneider says, "Moxie you can take a seat. Thank you for your introduction."

Moxie sits down at her seat and looks at Zander. He turns around and looks at her.

I look to the other side of the room and my eyes start to water. _No Stevie,_ I think, _you are NOT a crybaby._ I wipe my eyes and take out my notebook. I open to a new page and start to write the information from the board while everyone else talks about the field trip on Friday.

The bell rings and I stand up and wait at the door for Moxie. When Moxie comes out, she has a blush forming.

"Aww," I tease, "someone's in love."

"Stop," Moxie says, waving her hand in the air.

"Well, we have to get to class," I say as I walk towards the east of the school.

"Ok," she says walking the other way, "see you after lunch."

I wave and head to my class.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I love you all!**

 **Can you guys tell me what story you want me to finish first. I just want to know. Here are the options:**

 _ **She's Almost Gone**_

 _ **How to Rock My Life**_

 _ **How to Rock A Love Triangle**_

 _ **How We Fell In Love**_

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Love,**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
